An Unexpected Romance
by xxMonkeey27xx
Summary: I pinned her and kissed her. This kiss though was different it was forceful, passionate, rough and at the same time she was moaning into the kiss. Wow, looks like Miss Kagome likes this side of me, and forceful kisses. This is going to be fun. Lemon ch 2!
1. Chapter 1

~Hi~ Letting you guys know that i am a full InuYasha Kagome fan so i thought a Sesshoumaru Kagome story would be a challenge! But it ended up being total OOC especially for Sesshoumaru's part.

Wynne: Hi! Im her muse here to keep her on track at least 40% of the time, we planned to do this 3 months ago! Im sorry for failling you as readers in general!

Sarah: Hey! I worked hard on staying focused to stay focused to write thi- OMG A FISH!, I mean this story!

Wynne: Im so so sorry!

Sarah: Just do the disclaimer!

Wynne: Sarah does not own InuYasha! It belongs to the creators and the creators only! If she did own InuYasha it would be a hentai manga, InuYasha would be married by the second volume with kids by the second chapter of the second volume. Plus Rin would be 16 and married to Sesshoumaru! But-

Sarah: *Clears throat* Shut it! Enjoy R&R!

An unexpected romance!

Kagome P.O.V

"InuYasha!" I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched him, my one true love slip out of my hands and fall down that cliff. On a new moon, he was human when he fell. "Sesshoumaru, please you have to help him, you have to go see if he's okay." "Why should I, he is one less person out of my way, One less rival for you." I turned my head up towards him, "Wha-" I was cut off, because the next thing I knew he put his mouth on mine, it felt so wrong, yet so- so right. After a minute he broke the kiss and looked down at me, probably waiting for a response from my lifeless figure. "Sesshoumaru, w-what was that?" He looked down at my dirty face and wiped away some dirt from my cheeks as he responded with, "That was something I have wanted to do since I met you." I looked at him with a blank expression before I finally registered what was going on. "Im sorry Sesshoumaru, but my heart belongs to InuYasha, and if there's any chance that he could be alive then this can NOT happen." Even though I really wanted it too, before today I never fully realized how beautiful his features are, like an older version of _him. _"Kagome," He looked away before continuing the sentence that nearly broke my heart, "The chances of InuYasha surviving that are fatal, and that's if he transformed before he hit the bottom." "So then he transformed?" He sighed at me with great sympathy, "a half demon can only transform in his half demon state, as a human he can't. Im sorry but he IS gone." I could feel them, the tears rolling down my eyes. They were hot, sticky, and clouded my vision. Sesshoumaru grabbed me in a hug and kissed away my tears, he was so comforting. I looked up at the man holding me to thank him, "Sessh-" but before I could finish he kissed me, again! But this time it was full of passion, it was soft yet way forceful. It was the kind of kiss you only really read in fairytales or hentai mangas but either way it was mine, and it was perfect.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

I can't let her go, she's mine, and even though she's a weak human I can't help but feeling something strong for her. What did father call this...? Love? I don't know but if this kiss is love it is worth it. I gently but her lower lip to gain access and deepen the kiss, and as soon as I did this she wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen it as well. This feeling is sensational. I pulled her in as our tongues fought for dominance; I was going to win, Because after a few minutes she had to break for air. "Sesshoumaru, why choose me?" She looked up at me through her long lashes smiling with her dimples making her look more beautiful than ever. I stared at her for a few minutes before smiling and responding to her oh so innocent question, "because whenever I'm around you I feel like I can completely be myself." Her smile grew across her face as she gave me a huge hug. I loved her more than anything and I needed to prove to her just how much. But, before I expose my true feelings to her I needed to know from her, how she felt about me. God, I hate that she takes away my confidence; I mean fuck, how fair is this huh? "K-" she wasn't looking at me but at the scenery surrounding us. With the sunrise everything looked so much more beautiful than before, especially her. I cleared my throat hoping to get her attention. Once I noticed I had I continued with my embarrassing question. "Umm, Kagome?" She smiled up at me, my heart felt like it was going to melt, "H-How do you feel about me? I mean uh- for- uh future purposes." Damn it! Where's my cool when I need it. She giggled at me and smiled at me again before flinging her arms around me and looking deeply into my golden eyes. "Well, I think you're handsome, and smart, and cool, and I like you a lot." I smiled and looked down, I was a little disappointed, "Just like though huh?" She looked down then answered in a serious expression, "Sesshoumaru, your brother and I had something special. Something only time can heal. I don't know how long it will take but im sure if you have some patients for me I'll be able to say 'I love you' with true meaning behind it. I gave InuYasha my heart, my whole heart and I never got it back. So it's going to take awhile before I can give the same to you." I was hurt, badly. I knew I probably looked hurt too. I wanted to cry, I wanted to yell. I wanted her to make her love me right here and now. But I couldn't, I just couldn't hurt her after suffering through what she just did. And I know this is hard for me but im going to give her space and time. At that moment something inside of me snapped something that I tried hiding for the past a hundred years. A dangerous side of me, my perverted side, and I couldn't wait to use it on her. A smirk appeared upon my face as I turned to face her and say the worst thing I probably could have said at a moment like this "Just your heart eh? Well then might I ask who has your body?" I pushed her to the ground both of my hands on either side of her head as I pinned her and kissed her. This kiss though was different it was forceful, passionate, rough and at the same time she was moaning into the kiss. Wow, looks like Miss Kagome likes this side of me, and forceful kisses. This is going to be fun.

Kagome: WHATS GOING TO BE FUN!!!!

Sesshoumaru: This isnt half bad, not good but not half bad

Sarah:Thanks?

Sesshoumaru: I never realized I'd be perverted, this might be fun!

Sarah: Uh-huh

InuYasha: Whats up with me dying before the story even starts. AND WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM KAGOME I RATHER YOU BE WITH KOGA INSTEAD!!!

Koga: That Can be arranged.

Kagome:Do I have a say in this?

Sarah,InuYasha, Koga& Sesshoumaru: NO!

Sarah: Anyway, No, no it cant Koga, InuYasha im sorry, Sesshoumaru you sly dog. And finally im only going to continue if i get atleast 5 reviews so please REVIEW!!! I dont care if its critisizm, it helps me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you have it people, your not so long waited LEMON!!!! Haha Sesshoumaru has finally done it. Now I only got 2 reviews but a whole lot of Alerts, Favorite Stories, and Subscription alerts so im still gonna put this out happy? Theres a survey at the bottom I would like y'all to take for me. Special Thanks to Polleywog222 for giving me advice on the format! Really appreciate it. R&R**

Chapter 2

This kiss though was different it was forceful, passionate, rough and at the same time she was moaning into the kiss. Wow, looks like Miss Kagome likes this side of me, and forceful kisses. This is going to be fun.

Kagome's P.O.V

This is just.... wow.

"Sesshoumaru, stop this now!"

He looked at me, a smirk drew across his face, and a glimmer of curiousness glimmered in his eyes. He drew me into a tighter grip, so tight that I could barely even struggle just to break free.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru!"

I can't take this anymore! My two options were one, break free, run, and never look back. Or two give in to my desires and completely blow off InuYasha. Hmmm neither option seemed good but his breath smells so sweet also if he continues to kiss me like this I may have to give in.

"Kagome, tell me you like this, tell me you want more."

His voice is so seductive.

"Yes- I mean no! I don't want this get up now!"

I tried to slap him the best I could, but then I remembered slapping a demon gets me nowhere.

"Im afraid that's not an option. You see Kagome if I don't have your heart than I must take your body. Either way my sweet Kagome, you really think that InuYasha were to love you, even if he is still alive? Of course not, his heart has belonged to Kikyo for the past fifty years maybe even longer. He has no room for a human like you."

He smiled until he saw my teary reaction. He was right, no matter how I look at it, InuYasha will never fully love me like he does Kikyo.

I looked up at him tears streaking my face,

"Your right, Sesshoumaru, these feelings are inevitable."

He sighed and pulled away.

"W-What's wrong? I thought you were enjoying yourself."

He smiled at my statement and leaned down to my level and kissed my forehead.

"No need to rush things. Now come on, let's find you a nice place to stay."

He grabbed my hand to pull me up and lead me to a elegant house in the middle of the forest.

"your bedroom is down the hall to the left. I won't try anything goodnight."

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and headed to where I guess his room was. Sesshoumaru had a nice place, especially for a traveler. I took out the futon in the closet and lay down.

"Oh Sesshoumaru..."

The last words I thought were the very same I dreaded, _Goodbye InuYasha_.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

DAMN IT TO HELL! 'Let's not rush things?' Smooth! What if that is the only time she'll let me get that far!

"Oh Kagome...."

I need her. That's that, since I saw her I needed her. Tomorrow, tomorrow would be the day, the day that she is mine! I hurried to sleep eager to take Kagome, all of her.

I awoke to the smell of something, I jumped out of my bed and headed to the smell, leading me to the kitchen, to my dear Kagome.

"K-Kagome what are you..."

She interrupted me before I could finish, she turned around with a spoon in her hand and a huge smile stretching across her beautiful face,

"Breakfast?"

She asked in a cheery voice, her cheeks a little pink, she was so beautiful.

"Umm, sure, Kagome can we talk? You know about what happened yesterday?"

She looked at me with a confused daze in her eyes before she walked up to me and flung her arms around my neck.

"Why? Do you wanna continue from where we left off?"

I nodded, when suddenly without much warning she forcefully pushed her lips onto mine nearly knocking me to the ground. She nibbled at my bottom lip as I granted her access. Our tongues battled for dominance for about 3 minutes until we broke for air. I went for more but she put her hands out as to stopping me. I guess she saw my disappointed face because she giggled,

"After I finish breakfast I don't want it to burn. Is that okay?"

I nodded and helped her with breakfast, hurrying along the process. After we finished eating I grabbed her waist as she was about to clear the table off and I picked her up bridal style carrying her to my room. The fun was about to begin. "Sesshoumaru, are you sure?" I nodded with a sort of 'YES!' look on her face which made her giggle. I took advantage of her open mouth and shoved my tongue down her throat. I slipped my tongue gently over the roof of her mouth making her moan. After awhile I began to slip off her top and fondle with her awaiting breasts. Alternating between my tongue and hands, sucking, kneading, and kissing causing her nipples to turn hard and red, I knew she was almost ready because Kagome was moaning like crazy.

I moved my mouth to her neck and began sucking and licking at it moving down gracefully to the bottom of her naval. Before I continued doing anything else I looked up to her face waiting for some sign of approval.

"I-its o-okay s-Sesshoumaru, go ahead"

I slipped off her skirt revealing white lace panties, soaked in her fluids. I slipped off the remaining fabric separating me from my goal and her womanhood and threw it somewhere in the room. I licked her clit and the inside of her pussy causing her to moan like crazy, preparing her for what was about to come. Once I licked her dry I stuck a finger inside of her,

"S-S-Sesshoumaru! M-m-More!"

Her voice sounded so sweet, I stuck another finger in until I had managed to move three fingers with in her womanhood. She came for the first time, screaming in peaceful bliss. I almost came myself, but instead I quickly undressed and stuck my cock at her entrance. She looked at me and gasped, I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"So big"

I hear her mumble, I had to admit it made me feel so manly.

"Are you ready? This is going to hurt a little. I'll try to make it easier on you."

"I-I know, its o-okay"

I looked at her face and pulled her up to me, inch by inch I slowly went inside of her warm tight womanhood. I felt her barrier break as I stretched her to fit my size.

"Ahhh!"

Kagome screamed in pain and dug her nails deep into my back, I held her and stopped, I wanted to dull the pain as much as possible.

"I-it's okay, you can move now."

I nodded and slowly began thrusting in and out of her, listening to her once screams of pain turn into moans and screams of pleasure.

"Faster! Sesshoumaru! Faster!"

I listened to my goddesses demands and moved quicker and deeper inside her as I felt her walls tighten around me, I could feel her coming soon, and so was I.

"Im Coming!"

She screamed. It sounded like heaven to me. I gave a few more hard thrusts as we both reached peaceful bliss. I kissed her deeply once more and fell to the side of her as both of us tried to catch our breaths. Kagome was finally mine, and I was hers.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru."

"I love you too"

Both tired and sweaty we headed to a private bath I had around back. I couldn't believe that Kagome's body belongs to me.

**Sesshoumaru: Hehehe *Smirks***

**Kagome: Umm.... *Blushes Simultaneously***

**Sarah: Wow, okay this was my first lemon, im not sure if it was good.**

**Sesshoumaru: It was for me!**

**Kagome:Pervert!**

**Sesshoumaru: What you enjoyed it too. You came twice.**

**Kagome:DID NOT!*Blushed***

**Sarah:Oh you did! Anyway, I do not own InuYasha.**

**Survey Time: **

** you are reading this I am assuming you all love Sesshoumaru better right? I want to know why. Because im an InuYasha fan so im curious. Tell me and I will put another (better) Lemon in here with KagomeXSesshoumaru, if not I'll make it an InuYashaXKagome. Mwuahaha!**

**2. Do you guys like this format or the other one best? I ask to make it easier for you all to read.**


	3. Authors Note

Few things here,

Thanks so much for reading!

Thanks for the reviews especially about Sesshoumaru, I understand why you guys like him, he's extremely hot, mysterious, and strong.

Don't know where to take this story?!?

InuYasha comes back and finds out about Sesshoumaru and Kagome's love

They Go on some adventure

She gets pregnant (typical)

Kagome gets really injured/sick and tests Sesshoumaru's strength and his love for Kagome

You guys give me your own ideas and I give you guys credit

Reply please!!!

I am on the East Coast where we got hit hard and my school was out a week and a half. We are going back tomorrow, so I might not be able to update for awhile.... :'(

Anymore suggestions to make my story better?


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Sorry! Im so so SO sorry! Please don't kill me I have seriously gotten some threatening Private messages ordering me to update!

Sesshoumaru: Some were from me.

Me: Jerk, Kagome how do you love him?

Kagome: Don't know, guess because he's sexy and mature.

Me: Mhm, Kagome will you do the honors?

Kagome: Certainly, Crazy Monkey Girl doesn't own InuYasha. She only owns her thoughts and perverted imagination.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru.""I love you too" Both tired and sweaty we headed to a private bath I had around back. I couldn't believe that Kagome's body belongs to me.

Kagome's P.O.V

I smiled up at my love, and the only one who would permanently own my heart AND body.

"Are you coming?"

I turned to face him, blushing at the fact that I zoned out completely instead of getting dressed. I nodded and scrambled to get up. He chuckled as he reached his hand out toward me and I gladly took it.

"Thanks"

He nodded and lifted me up, and despite pleads for my freedom he carried me in a towel to the baths. After the half mile walk up a hill, and comfortable silence we reached the gates and he gently placed me inside the tub before joining me himself.

"Jeez, do all demons have a luxury of a big house and private bath?"

He looked at me raised an eyebrow and responded slowly.

"No...have you forgotten.... my father? I am a lord you know."

I couldn't help but laugh he was just too cute,

"What?"

"Im sorry, you're just too funny! I meant that as a compliment."

He laughed after realizing what I meant and pulled me into his chest almost squishing me in his hug. This most definitely wasn't the Sesshoumaru I thought was bad. He's different, better, cooler. I definitely could get used to this.

"I love you Kagome"

"And I you Sesshoumaru"

"Hey Kagome, what is it that you like about me?"

I looked up at him, his face full of curiosity. I was silent for awhile trying to think of the right things to say.

"I like your smile, and your eyes. The way you always become stubborn when you don't get your way. You say you don't care about humans but you'll go out of your way to help them. And I love the way you fight for what you believe is right."

"Really? Hmmm. not that I care its just I wanted to know."

" Uh-uh sure you don't care. Well then I guess you don't care about my opinion huh?"

"Why would I care about a humans opinion"

"Oh you do"

"Do i?"

"YES! Because otherwise you wouldn't get any from ME for a month"

"Could you really last that long? I don't think you can"

"Okay starting now until you apologize you're not getting anything from me."

I struggled out of his arms and sat on the opposite side.

"Alright I'm sorry. I really do care."

"Swear?"

"Swear."

"Alright then"

I made my way back into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After a few hours of soaking in the tub and talking I made dinner and we headed for bed.

"Sleep, you look tired."

"I don't want to!"

I stared deeply into his eyes with a pout on my face. Puppy dog look works every time.

"Come on, I promise I'll still be here in the morning."

I nodded and closed my eyes feeling the warmth come off of Sesshoumaru's chest. Sweet bliss consumed me as I dreamt of him, everything about him. His eyes, his hair, every scar, his attitude, and how Sesshoumaru would always belong to me. I awoke to the morning light and heard him lightly snoring beside me. His arms wrapped around my waist, his face nuzzled into my neck.

"Sesshoumaru you bastard!"

We both got up and turned around to face the door kicked open and him staring at me wide eyed. I felt so hurt; I saw the pain in his eyes. Pain that I wanted to remove, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help loving Sesshoumaru instead of him. I simply looked away from his burning yellow eyes.

Me: So there you have it!

Sesshoumaru: Its too short!

Me: Yeah i know sorry.

Sesshoumaru: I thought you had no life.

Me: Well I do, im starring in my schools freaking musical!

Sesshoumaru: Fine, but once March 28 is over it better be 5x longer.

Me: ..... We'll see


	5. Chapter 4

Sarah: He-he Um... hey guys I know I've been away for awhile. Just call it a looooooooooong ass vacation! Anyway, umm NO LEMON in this chapter but I'll make it up to you I promise. So once again I AM A RIN X SESSHOMARU fan as well as a KAGOME X INUYASHA fan. And as an Inu X Kags fan this was an EXTREMELY hard chapter for me to write:(. But you know what? What I do I do for you:) If anyone of you lovelies have any ideas for this story ANY AT ALL let me know to avoid future writers block.

Wynne: I gave up on her... She is HORRIBLE to be a muse for. What she did is unforgivable if you want to kill her than go right ahead cuz-

Sarah: Hey! Shut it and Just do the Disclaimer!

Wynne: Fine dammit! Sarah doesnt own ANY INUYASHA Rumi Takahashi does! The only thing Sarah owns is any future kids Kags may have and the OOC of the characters:)

Sarah: Well on with the Story:)

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru's POV:

Impossible. That was the only thought running through my mind as I saw my half-brother frozen in my doorway

"Little Brother what are doing here… alive"

I nearly growled, here he was standing in front of me with MY mate in clear view. I would be damned if he tried to take Kagome away from me! I pulled her closer to my chest and she buried her face in my neck.

"Leave at once! Kagome is MINE"

I glared at him willing him away. This time I know I did growl.

"I said LEAVE Inuyasha"

"Not without Kagome, come on wench we are leaving!"

I looked at Kagome slightly afraid of her answer. Part of me was afraid she would leave with him, but the majority reminded me that she loved me and I her. This little insignificant pup was getting on my last nerve. I began to step forward to punch the little twerp until something Kagome said stopped me.

"No, Inuyasha. I won't leave him. He's my mate now! I will stay by his side"

"What are you talking about wench! What about Sango? Or Miroku? Or Even Shippo? Are you gonna orphan that poor kid again? Cause I sure as hell aint gonna care for him! Besides, we need to keep looking for the shards! Naraku may be gone but we still have a job to do!"

Inuyasha's words stung Kagome deep I could tell by the look in her eyes. She was pissed and damn when my woman is pissed you RUN for the hills! I think I am going to enjoy watching my mate killing my brother. I could'nt help but smirk in pride.

Kag's POV:

HOW DARE HE! How dare he come into MY house and tell me to leave MY MATE!

"Fuck you Inuyasha! You do not need me and you know it! You left ME remember? And I'm not talking about when I thought you FUCKING DIED! No how about when you left me MULTIPLE TIMES for Kikyo! Well not anymore Inuyasha I am done with your shit! WE don't have a job to do anymore! YOU and KIKYO have a job to do! I don't love you anymore, and as for shippo, he can come and live here with me! So just do me a favor and tell Sango where I am and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

I was furious. No one not even a puppy is going to tell me where to go or who to love! Not even Sesshy has enough balls to do that.

"You promised you'd never leave me"

I walked up to Inuyasha when he didn't leave and smacked him in the face

"LEAVE!"

I spit venom, I knew I hurt his feelings but I didn't care. I had enough of what he has put me through. I never realized how amazing Sesshomaru was until Inuyasha pushed me over the edge. I honestly can't believe that I ever loved such an arrogant jerk. Shaking my head I went over to my mate and kissed him to get the point across to Inuyasha. Looking back at him I saw his face scrunched up into a look of pain and hurt. I was tired; I was both mentally and physically tired.

"Sesshomaru, can you please take me to bed?"

I really don't feel well, I felt like fainting and vomiting all at once. All in all today was NOT a good day. Sesshomaru smiled at me

"Of course mate"

I loved his smile. It warmed me from the inside out. I knew that no matter what I would be with this man until the day I died. As I fell asleep I couldn't help but imagine a future with him, a future of little children running around the house while I was in the kitchen cooking, with Sesshomaru sitting on a couch with a little baby sleeping in his arms. I loved that image of the future; I couldn't wait to start our future family. That night I fell asleep peacefully with Sesshomaru's arm settled around my waist. The next morning I woke up feeling nauseous and dizzier than ever. I shot up from my comfortable position and attempted to get out of bed.

"Sessh, Sessh come on let me up. Sesshomaru!"

He didn't budge so I grabbed one of his ears and pulled slightly. He moaned and opened one eye slowly. His golden eyes looked up at me and were burning into mine

"Why should I maattee?"

I looked at his sleeping face and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Because if you don't maattee I will vomit all over your pretty little face"

I said as sweetly and as innocently as possible. I knew that did it because he quickly let me go and I was on my way running, no dashing to the bathroom. As soon as I got to the bathroom I began leaning over the porcelain god of my current existence and I felt someone hold up my hair,

"thanks sessh."

"No problem love, tooth brush or mouthwash?"

I looked up at him with the most innocent look and responded

"mouthwash please."

He smiled at me handing me the minty glory. I swished the mint flavored 'drink' in my mouth and spit it into the sink. While wiping my face on a nearby cloth I turned to him,

"Thanks love, how about some breakfast?"

He laughed at me and pulled me into tight hug. As he left to go hunt for food I knew I had to take a trip though the well to go back home. I needed a few things but I didn't know how to tell Sesshomaru. I began to make a list of things I would need on my trip back home. The first thing, a pregnancy test, the second thing condoms, and the final thing birth control pills. There was no way in hell I was going to give mister fluffy pants any more than two or three children, tops.

Sarah: So how'd you like it?

Inuyasha: I hated it! It sucked you made me look like a whimp! AND A JERK! Bitch!

Koga: I agree! Im not in it at all! Kagome should be mine!

Sarah: Inuyasha for once I dont care what you think! And Koga! KAGOME WILL NEVER BE YOURS!

Kagome: InuYasha! SIT! If I end up pregnant and Sesshomaru kicks me out I swear to god I will-

Sarah: Hey! Hey dont ruin the ending! Damn! Uh... I... mean...

Sesshomaru: Hey I'm not that big of a bastard!

Sarah: Ummm... uhhh... Monkey OUT!

PEACE Y'ALL

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	6. Chapter 5

Sarah: I told you guys I would make it up to you by uploading TWO CHAPTERS in 2 hours!

Disclaimer: I don't own this... so yeah!

Chapter 6

Kags POV:

Its been two days since I came back from my world. And believe me I think after I told my mom and brother I mated with someone OTHER than Inuyasha I could survive anything. My brother looked so sad that I wasn't going to marry his 'Inu onii-chan' but if they knew how much of a jerk he really was, they wouldn't be so sad. I looked at my barely working phone and saw that the two minutes were up. I picked up the magic little strip and suddenly I felt burdened and relieved. The stupid yet magical strip was pink, I am officially pregnant. Great. Now all I have to do is just tell lord Fluffers. Alright all I have to do is look at him suck it up and say

"Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

Oh god I wasn't ready for this. I turned around to see my beautiful mate lingering in the doorway looking as if he was just hit with an elephant holding an iron bar. If you know, that was even possible. I mentally smacked myself for not even noticing his demonic aura.

"Umm yeah Sesshomaru I'm uhhh pregnant, totally prego, preggers beyond belief. Uh yeah."

I don't exactly know why but around Sesshomaru this topic wasn't easier than I thought. I looked up at his face hoping to see something, anything other than disappointment and regret. His golden eyes burned into mine and I couldn't help but cry.

"I-I knew it! You hate me and this baby! Why? Why did I even hope you would be happy?"

"Kagome"

"I mean obviously this baby is only gonna be half- demon. And you hate humans, and half demons. And It's not like you even want a half demon heir, cause it'll be just like InuYasha and stuff."

"Kagome."

"Maybe I should just leave, get out of your hair. You'll never have to see me or this child again if you don't want too. Just say the word and I'll leave sesshomaru. I'll leave forever and-"

"KAGOME! Just listen to me. One, I love you, and this baby! Two, this baby won't be like Inuyasha, it'll be stronger because YOUR stronger. And Three, A half- demon heir isn't preferred to run the western lands, but if it is my child NO ONE will challenge me OR the child. Finally, You don't know how happy I am to be starting a family with you"

"You mean it sessh?"

"Mhm"

He grunted! He hasn't grunted since we mated! I looked up at him to see his face stoic and somewhat cold. This was his serious face, I knew he would never lie to me. These hormones were making me start to cry and laugh at the same time.

"Great! You're mated to a maniac!"

"Yes, but I am severely in love with said maniac."

He wrapped me in a huge hug, and I fell even deeper in love with him. To the rest of the world Lord Sesshomaru is a cold, stoic man, heartless and cruel to anyone who could possibly get in his way or cause him trouble. But, to me he is a warm, loving, strong, perfect man. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he couldn't wait for this child, I just knew it. Pulling out of his embrace I wrapped my arms around my soon to grow tummy.

"Hello little one, no matter what happens please know that your daddy and I love you very much. And despite how mad I am at him I hope you have your uncle Inuyasha's ears. I mean it's only because they are just so darn cute!"

I couldn't help but squeal with pure delight! My mind couldn't help but racing with future thoughts of the baby kicking, and its adorable ears, and taking its first steps, and being so cute!

"So you are saying that you want our baby to look just like the one man whom you used to be madly in love with, and my one true arch rival for your love?"

"Exactly Sessh, besides like you said I USED to be in love with him. As in past tense, no longer in love with! Now I'm in love with the strongest, sexiest, weirdest, smartest, most fantastic lord in the world"

He looked at me before pulling my lips to his, ravishing them. I opened my mouth to give him better access and jumped into his arms. We wrestled for dominance and of course I submitted. He began exploring my mouth with his tongue and I moaned in pleasure. We stayed that way until I had to pull away for some air. I looked up at him looking back at me, totally unaffected. That sexy bastard, can kiss for hours without needing any air. Just not fair.

"Hey Sesshomaru? Do you want a boy or girl?"

"This Sesshomaru of course would like a male heir to carry out the Takahashi name as well as be the next ruler to the western lands."

"So, if it was a girl you would just abandon her?"

"What has this Sesshomaru told you earlier about this child?"

"Th-that you would love it no matter what?"

"Exactly"

He embraced me again as I cried into his chest. STUPID HORMONES! I swear that this baby will be the death of me! ( NOT literally of course ;))

"Come Mate, let us eat and then rest"

"But, it's still early in the evening."

I pouted to see if it would work. It didn't.

"Mate if you are to be carrying an heir of the western throne than you will be taking excellent care of it during the next 4 ½ months."

"4 ½ months? Are you serious?"

"Of course mmaattee demon babies grow very fast, about 3 months for full demon babies and 5 months for half demon. Now come mmaattee it is time for you to eat and then to sleep. I will be with you mmaattee."

Damn bastard.

Kagome: At least he didn't leave me:)

Sesshomaru: Of course I wouldn't in this story I supposedly love you.

Kagome: Supposedly? Sesshomaru SIT!

Sesshomaru: That only works on Inuyasha.

Kagome: DAMMIT!

Sarah: Okay Love birds! I hope all my readers enjoyed this chapter. Please review whether you want Kags and Sesshy to have a Boy or a Girl with a few names:)

Monkey OUT

PEACE:)


	7. Chapter 6

Okay guys! Im about to head off to work! But I wanted to give you one chapter before hand! I finally finished the story line so I know how its going to end! Anyway! Review and stuff please!

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN THESE BEAUTIFUL CHARACTERS!

Chapter 7

Kagome P.O.V

I awoke to the morning light and a big strong arm draped around my body. I felt safe and loved but also… not sick! Oh my god! The morning sickness its, its "gone".

"Did you say something mate?"

"Sesshomaru! It's a miracle I'm not sick anymore!"

"Congratulations" he said with a smirk.

I couldn't believe it, he's smirking, AT ME! Ugh. Whatever, I'm not going to be hung up on problems like this today. Today is going to be awesome! I can feel it!

"Hey um Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Mate?"

"I would like to go home today"

"You are home mmaattee"

"I meant my home in the future. I haven't even gotten to see my mom and tell her the news about the baby. Plus, I would like to go to a modern doc- er healer to make sure that the baby is really there and 100% healthy."

"The baby is there mate. I can smell it. But if you must I suppose a short visit is possible"

"YAY! Thank you Sesshomaru!"

"Of course I'll be attending with you. I must protect you."

What? He wanted to go to the future with me? What was up with Takahashi men and making sure that I'm protected in my own time period? Most of the time with Inuyasha I ended up protecting him!

"I don't know Sess, I mean my time is different from yours. Its, a lot safer in the future, there are no demons. I think I'll be fine."

"This is not up for discussion mate. I will be going with you"

"Plus, the well might not accept you. I mean its only allowed Inuyasha and myself before-"

"If it will except that worthless half breed than I should have no problem passing through. This Sesshomaru is the Great Dog Demon of the west. Nothing will deny him."

"Well than if 'This Sesshomaru' is so sure of himself than nothing or no one has denied him than what about Rin? Don't pretend you didn't like her before? When you came to the village to visit her you were angry when you found out she was engaged to Kohaku were you not?"

"THIS SESSHOMARU WILL NOT BE TALKED TO LIKE THAT WOMAN!"

"AND THIS KAGOME WILL NOT BE TOLD WHAT TO DO!"

What a bastard! I can't believe he is acting like this!

"You are nothing but a human woman, and I will not be talked to like this!"

"Look Sesshomaru, stress is very bad for the baby! So if you are going to act like this than you are most certainly not going to visit MY home! I will be back in three days time!"

"Kagome, I will be coming with you. End of discussion."

Sesshomaru picked me up in his, very strong arms and began running in the direction of the bone eaters well. Once we arrived he jumped in the well not even bothering to slow down. Bracing myself for the landing at the bottom of the well I gripped Sesshomaru's shirt. Suddenly the familiar bluish purple light engulfed us and before I knew it I was safely back in the 21st century.

"Sesshomaru, set me down. Please? I have to climb out of the well."

He set me down and I climbed out of the well into the familiar well house. As I turned around to help Sesshomaru out of the well he jumped out and landed next to me.

"ONEE-CHAN"

I heard the familiar voice of a young boy and as I stepped out of the well house I saw him running toward me as well. Before I could take another step to hug my little brother a big wall like body blocked my way. Suddenly Sesshomaru was in front of me crouched in a defensive stance growling at Souta.

"Sessh, calm down. He's my little brother."

I stepped away from behind Sesshomaru and hugged my little brother tightly.

"Hey Souta! Is mom around here?"

"Is that you sweetie?"

"MOM!"

I ran up and hugged her careful of my ever growing baby bump.

"Oh! This isn't Inuyasha. Who is he Kagome?"

"Oh! Right. Mom, meet my mate Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's older brother. Sesshomaru meet my mom."

"How do you do Sesshomaru-kun?"

He answered in his usual cold stoic 'hm' still standing protectively around me.

"Mom, could you make me an appointment at the Doctors please? I want to check on the baby." I couldn't help but grinning at this sentence.

"A Baby? You're pregnant? Oh Kagome that's wonderful! Congrats you two. I'll make an appointment for as soon as possible."

THE NEXT DAY: DOCTORS OFFICE

"Kagome I don't like this place, It has too many scents. I feel very uncomfortable here. How much longer must we stay?"

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, but he looked so cute.

"Sessh, we have an appointment in about 6 minutes. We don't have much longer to wait I promise."

"Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi we are ready for you."

The nurse walked us back to the most adorable pink and crème room and I took a seat on the bed awaiting me.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, My name is Doctor Nori. I assume that you would like an ultra sound to see your baby."

"Yes please!"

I lifted my shirt and Dr. Nori spread the blue jelly all over my stomach, then pressed the wand on top.

"See, there's the head, and the feet. All in all I would say that you are about 5 months along. Congratulations Mrs. Takahashi! Would you like to know the Gender?"

"Yes Please!"

"Okay, you are going to have a-"

Authors Note:

I'm a jerk I know! Im also not uploading until Sunday at the earliest UNLESS someone else tells me what Gender they want! Okay! Peace, Love, and REVIEW!


End file.
